


作郁的裸体

by ZEROASHREL



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: 约翰抽起烟来看起来很疼。我看着他站在公园长椅上，像墓碑一样抽着，朝我展示自己白且僵硬的指节。他穿着中心医院那身蓝白病服，甚至没有穿鞋，我害怕他拥有肺痨类似的疾病，却也只是站着看着，直到他回头看我。
Relationships: Johan Liebert - Relationship, 约翰·李贝特
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	作郁的裸体

约翰抽起烟来看起来很疼。我看着他站在公园长椅上，像墓碑一样抽着，朝我展示自己白且僵硬的指节。他穿着中心医院那身蓝白病服，甚至没有穿鞋，我害怕他拥有肺痨类似的疾病，却也只是站着看着，直到他回头看我。

他有一副接近风干的表情，在那样坑洼的情绪里，我看见他那张漂亮的脸。我朝他发出邀请，他就朝我要了一件外套，我把他裹起来，靠近街道外走着，他走的很轻飘，风刮过去，还有一阵烟味。我盯着他手上夹着的烟，他就又吸了一口，等着烟灰烫到自己。等走到工作室，天也开始下雨，雨落在他惨白的脚背上，他就停下来看，说血也是青色的。我觉得他想表达自己的冷血，又觉得他纯属觉得有趣，在他那种冷漠的声音下，我甚至可以听到一些类似于青茎一样触感的东西，一种只属活着不管任何的平和感。

到了屋内，我叫他去洗澡，他站在我面前湿溻溻的走着，在地板上留了长串的脚印。它们是灰色的，又透明的厉害，约翰洗完澡套上我的衬衣，在顶光下被照成了一团气体。我透过他，想要去吸吸看，却什么都没有闻到。后来约翰逐渐显形，坐在桌子前面吃香肠和面包，我说这件衣服不太适合你，太长了，他把脸朝向我又笑了，朝我讨烟，我用未成年没法子做这种事情搪塞过去，他笑的更厉害，甚至觉得那样的表情直直嵌到了他的脸上，反而显得僵硬恐怖了。但他无疑是美的，哪怕叫约翰这样普通的名字，哪怕被当成上帝的附庸，使徒，也是无可挑剔。

等过些时候，我架好画架，说自己要去楼顶拿磨好的颜料，他坐在沙发上，或者说是蜷着。他的身高正常，但身子太瘦，白金色的头发长了些，更像是偏西那边国家的人了。我深觉他眼睛颜色很浅，他就站在我面前，背着手让我看，然后闭上眼睛，展示自己浅金色的睫毛。我不敢碰他，只得戴着手套重复劳动，他穿着我几年前为万圣节准备的病服，我说这样的蓝色和白色最适合他，他没有反驳，很快换上了。在不该说话的时候，他会很安静，我享受这样的沉默，又把空气变得急躁了。调好色之后，我叫约翰把衣服脱掉，他没有背过身去，甚至还会主动放慢动作，他懂得一切诱惑人的方法，明白怎么把一个老画家砸个稀巴烂，我想他以前会是很多有钱有势人的模特，是站在街角的人，我又妄想他是一位大少爷，从小被安上大大小小的裙子。在他富有女性气质的动作中，我把它们归为一种朝正直人挑衅的偏好，不难想象，在街上遇到他的男孩，有几个不会跟着直叫。我警惕他的距离，却又想让他如此接近，我的视线停在他瘦的凸显的肋骨上，他看着我，我觉得他在笑，又觉得他在嘲笑，但我猜不透他，只好和他对视，伸出手去指沙发上的垫子，让他坐在上面。

我不知道他的经历，也想为他搂上一层迷茫的外壳，他明白我的想法，不再问我要烟，开始躺在沙发上补眠。雨还在下，我的白窗帘变得灰扑扑的，他看上去真的睡着了，呼吸也变得平稳起来。我在雨水和喘息的节奏里，用力点着画笔，又觉得草稿漆黑、肮脏、潮湿，他那样睡在泥潭中的样子，叫我抚摸起教堂里冰冷的圣约翰像。可他的胡子是触角，吸附着石灰，我的脚步嵌在地板上，每一声都很庄重，约翰睁开眼睛，眼睛颜色变得很深，他拿走我手上的烟，把它按灭在窗帘上。

星期六，我的工作陷入了瓶颈，在饥饿里，我跑去厨房，约翰正坐在里面吃面包，我问他冰箱里的白兰地还在吗，他眨了眨眼睛，帮我取出来，让酒瓶发出几声悦耳的碰撞。过了一会，我喝酒，他继续吃他的面包。他没有用餐具切开，徒手抓着，一小口一小口塞进嘴里，他的脸色一直不好，甚至有身体机能停止运转的浮动。我热一杯牛奶给他，他什么都接，什么都喝，但其实，我对他一无所知，甚至无法弄明白他说的是否真实。这个世界上已经没有认识他的人了，他就是落在河水里的冰块，放在地上，露出好多好多别人的镜像。

电视上说，有人从牢里跑了出来，我坐在沙发上，摇着脑袋说巴黎、巴黎。但我捆扎在这里，和画廊老板说的一样，就算有人愿意出价，我也会因为没有达到自己标准而生闷气。他建议我去湖边小屋散心，我却说，现在雨下的太大，连叶子都会被冲走，我的小屋是木头做的，会闻到很多水味，约翰站在我旁边，没有抱臂，也没有靠着门，他用那张漂亮的脸注视着我说，那大概是溺水一样的错觉吧。星期一的早上，我锁上工作室大门，朝湖边小屋走去。

天晴了，我让约翰站在水里，他穿了衬衣和黑裤子，把外套泡到水里。坐在石头上的时候，他像一个落水的大学生，我偏着脑袋找角度，一边和他说，要不要我供你上大学。他总是在笑，伸手去摸水，我不再说话，继续画着。晚上我对约翰说，你可以躺在河里吗，他看着我，我说，我不会对你做什么，我只是想看你头发湿透的样子。在他面前，我的话总是很多，我对他说，如果你是一位女性，身上的感觉就不会那么复杂了，我宁可相信他有一位貌美的母亲，也不愿意发觉他有一位姐妹。但他回答，您觉得今天的天气怎么样，我觉察枯涩从我的舌头突出，我对他说，今天的赛马比赛，你有关注吗，他说大概是毛色深的那组获胜吧。他说完话，就喜欢盯人，我被他盯的发毛，发怵，胸口却刺啦刺啦的呼吸着。约翰说，比得知成绩更可怕的是这段时间，我们待在一个平稳的地方，风景很好，你却总会转移注意，紧张千里之外的东西。越平静，越安慰，越紧张，越喘不过气。他啪嗒一声躺进河里，我跑过去找他，我伸出手想拉他起来，他打开我的手，又朝我伸出手去。我把他拽起来，给他裹上毛毯，他问我，你看到了吗，我什么都没有看到，点了点头。

我时常觉得胸闷，可能是最近外界太冷的缘故，潮气从地板窜到脖子，我点燃了炉火，约翰空穿着西装在擦头发。他的皮鞋踢掉一只，深色的袜子挂在脚腕上，我走过去，把袜子扯下来一点，能刚好摸到他脚踝白的不行的皮肤。约翰的全身都很冷，也从不表现出其他情绪，我不觉得他笑得温柔，却觉得他笑得十分无力。他丧失的一部分眼睛只好堪堪撞开，就像是河水倒流回了船里。我捂住他的心口，又去摸他的肋骨，他大方的展示自己，然后看着我。他的眼睛是深蓝色的，在灯光下变得发紫发红，可在他忧郁的面庞下，他的眼睛又显得十分狡黠，像是信子穿过的针尖。

但是，再也不能等下去了，雨越下越大，溪水也涨了起来。我脚下的沙地，升起好多泥土，泥土化成水池，冰冷的招呼着。我从浴室出来，约翰坐在地板上，我去碰他，他眨了眨眼睛，扭过头来，站起身，走过来。他的足音十分冷静，在节奏里，我抚摸他的脸，他直直的盯着我，我有些恐惧，只好拿出领带，盖住他的眼睛。整个过程中，约翰十分配合，没有过分热情，也没有很冷漠。我觉察肌肤逐渐变热，在我的触碰下，留下很多红痕。我问他，有做过吗，他说之前有，我说那就是男人和女人。我一点也不意外，他突然笑出了声，眯着眼睛抖动着，我亲他的脖子，他就直起膝盖，一副被巨型动物舔抵的模样。在他面前，我变得无比粗壮，我甚至联想到猴面包树下的金发小男孩。在他浅到没色的身上，我啃咬着他的嘴巴，他张了张嘴，显得不悦。在被刺穿的恐惧中，我觉察心脏被挖掉一块，我有些发抖，不敢轻举妄动，又因为他的顺从而变得大胆起来。我揪着他的头发，从后边进去，甚至把手往他嘴里塞。他咬了我，我在疼痛中并非清醒，而变得更加混沌。我看见他刺激着我，让我出力，再过一会，我摸他，他就仰着脑袋，让我碰他发凉的下巴。

雨还在下，房间也变得潮湿了。我在气温中点着烟，他趴在枕头上，露出一小节脖子，在摆弄桌上的玫瑰花。等我架好画架，他就已经披上外套，去房子门口接雨。雨落在花上，花又被他扯掉很多，他把花瓣放到水里紧紧攥着，接着好温柔的放开。我好像看懂他的眼神了，我觉得他的悲悯留给了物体，导致看谁都是那样的眼睛。

他捏的太使劲了，指节也被冻出了红色，他走过来张开手掌，朝我展示，我说，很美，他不过是保持表情的笑了。弧度挂在他脸上，我就拿来剪刀，去修剪尖刺。他问我，疼吗，我说，会很冷，他垂下去眼睛，用手指向脑袋，在他的眼睛里，又流露出合情合理的意味来了。我把玫瑰塞到他的入口，他微微屈着腿，躺在沙发的靠垫上。无论我让他摆出什么样的姿势，他都一副挂着笑容的样子，过路人大概觉得他和善亲切，但这里只有我们两个人，我只好模拟人们的经历，好让周围变得热闹起来。

那些玫瑰要枯萎了，约翰把他们都捡起来，丢到了雨地里。我说，留下做香更好一点，他说不是这样，死掉的潮湿的东西，看起来是悲惨的，但却比干燥的融化的要快活。水是流动的，雨水是从天上落下来的，是活物，活着的东西被活着的东西接纳，会变成活着的二次，达到了叠压的效果，如果活着的和死掉的东西连接，就会抵消，从而变成不存在。约翰拨了拨刘海，拿出花瓶来接雨，雨下的很大，成千上万的雨，叮叮咚咚的落到陶瓷里去。如果要进入无，那必须要作为不存在，但要是观看无，就会变得很简单。约翰说，把花瓶摔到地上，雨水从陶片上滑下去，发出了其他声响，约翰拿回一片，闭上眼睛吻了起来。

后来我的脸上长满了小粉刺，过了几天，就结了硬邦邦的壳。电视上的新闻变得很焦急，我觉得头疼，约翰替我煮了热牛奶，并查看了被我捅穿的画布。我在痛苦之余，觉得自己在重复劳动，躺在床上，也为下一次的评比而恐慌，我甚至害怕对方的满意度会影响我对作品的自信，我试着求助约翰，他说那就把情感丢掉吧。我没有发火，我惧怕麻木，而现在，麻木是我脱离痛苦的必由之路。我曾经满怀信心，去听海水去了。从前那个充满阴郁的秋天，枪子要是打到我，我也会一笑了之，深觉其碰不到我的灵魂。而现在，我看着约翰的笑容，突然愤怒起来，问他你在笑什么，你在笑我自己吗？我对待他可怕且粗野，又想在愤懑下狠狠的拥抱他，约翰却说我懂得了，我搂住他细瘦的身子，听到他细微的呼吸，掐住他的手臂像掐住气管，期待他的脸发青发紫。

我的确懂得了。我钟爱他的一切，在炭笔草稿中，给予他神的外壳。我对待他像对待一个失败的产物，粗暴的珍惜着。我对约翰说，你是不幸的神，掉到水里，只是因为你热爱了人类。他懂得，去摸画下的猎枪，我哈哈大笑，说你爱人的方式太过被迫，将人步步紧逼，但我懂得，我都懂得的。但是我想到了群山的可怕，拿那山的树木涂黑他白的发亮的脸。我画了大把的水波，把同谋引入到石头缝隙里。我对约翰说，我要把你杀掉，约翰将烂泥挂到天上，召唤我去看夜晚。他带着我无缘无故走到森林里去，脑袋朝地，脚朝上，手指四仰八叉。走着走着，我觉得疼痛、痛苦，觉察有茬没茬的电话声。我托着时间，约翰拖着窗帘布，我看着他温柔而忧伤的样子，我冲着他抚摸着大理石像，我恳求他亲吻，他只吻过紧闭的眼睛。金色的秋天即将到来，一个星期后画廊老板收到了装有画的包裹和一把猎枪，我的信不翼而飞，画板背面被雨淋湿的字迹也看不清了，大家都表示很遗憾。剪彩仪式上，外面下了雪，圣诞树有了极大的光泽，我看着画中的约翰，在漆黑的掌声中，记住了他不笑的样子。


End file.
